A Walk In The Rain
by C-shell12203
Summary: In a tragic fight one of the MBC members fall his last words telling his girlfriend to remember him and what else? She tries to think ot over on a walk in the Rain. How they met and how they fall in love! I UPDATED! Read and Reveiew PLZ PLZ chp 1
1. Revenge

I couldn't believe he was gone, there was still a battle to fight but in no longer seemed worth it. His body fell to the ground the alien looked at me with a smirk seeming to be satisfied with my grief. The alien called himself _Revenge_ the word not even spoken out loud made me shudder he was at least 7 feet tall had four arms and was white with a blue strip. I looked at Chris who seemed too shocked to move his eyes arting from me, to the alien, to his best friend lieing cold on the floor.

Regaining control of my body but evidently not my senses I dropped my blaster and ran to Danny's side he lay in a steadily growing pool of blood a large gash in his side, and his V-com broken, Revenge lunged at me, but luckily Chris had gotten over his shock enough to blast him. The alien disappeared I pulled Danny's head to my lap stroking his cheek. "Please don't- don't do this to me I- I can't live- I'd die without you" I pleaded tearfully. His eyes fluttered open for an instant

"Re- remeber when-" he started but was to weak

"Danny? Danny remeber what?" I asked tears flowing freely as I pressed his hand to my face.

"Me" he said said reopening his eyes and looking at me with love and longing, he closed them again trying to sit up "me and-" his eyes closed again but this time I knew it was for forever I gently kissed his lips and stood up lookinbg at the blood on my hands.

"Is he-" asked Chris not wanting to finish the question.

I nodded looking back at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry" said Sam sympatheticlly

"You okay?" asked Cathy with a worried look.

I shook my head and walked out of the building quietly through a hole in the wall I'm hoping this is a dream I figure if it is a walk in the cold hard rain will wake me up... and if it's not it'll do me some good anyway besides I need some time to figure out what Danny wanted me to remeber.........

**A/N I hope you liked it. it's sad huh? if you're wondering who the pov is from is it's an O/C her name is Roxanne and she's Danny's girlfriend. If you want me to continue or start from the begining I can do it but atleast 5 people have to tell me to... So reveiw**


	2. PE

She tried to focus on the game of hand-ball but her mind was places other than P.E.. A ball zoomed right at her as a spikey haired boy smacked it with great force, it hit her in the head causiong her to stumble backwards. The brown haired green eyed boy didn't bother to run the bases but rushed to herside.

"Owwwww" she groaned as he grabbed her hand firmly and helped her up.

"I am so so so so sorry" he told her as she was on her feet.

She looked at him but he was just a blurry mass. "Ugh," she groaned rubing her forehead.

"are you alright?" he asked worriedly

"my contacts got knocked out" she said.

"Walker, you have back up glasses in your locker?" asked the coach

"Yeah" she answered automatically.

"Jackson take her to her locker"

"Yes sir" he said as he took her arm and led her into the hall "I really am sorry!" he said again.

"I know!" she exclaimed "It's okay I wasn't paying attention, Um what was your name again Dan-?"

"I'm 'The Danny'! What's your name." he said pointing to himself boastingly with his thumbs

"Roxanne Walker " she laughed.

"Well nice to meet ya Rox!" he said cheersully as they stopped in front of her locker.

She blushed inwardly _'Great I try my best to stay AWAY from hot guys, but this one gives me a pet name' _she thought, She knew him from class she had 5 periods with him but never knew his first name, she gave him her combonation so he could open the locker for her.

"Ummm 12-20-7" she intoned.

He spun the dial quickly and tried to open it with a jerk but failed..... (LOL)

"It's kinda hard to open" she gigled watching him bounce up and down trying to open it.

Finally it opened and both kids flew backwards, Danny on his back and Roxy on her stomach obn top of him. Their eyes conected and they almost kissed but- the P.E. bell rang, the both jumped up she grabebed her glassses and the ran to the locker rooms.

**A/n Sucky chap I know IDK I updated atleast!!!**


	3. Uh oh!

"Danny!" called Roxanne jogging to catch up with himas they walked home.

"Yeah?" he asked as she fell into step next to to him.

"You weren't in science class, did you get sick after P.E?" she asked

"Umm noooooo...." he tried to think of an excuse, he came up with a real one... He didn't necicarily want her know about it though. "My mom's been really sick lately and my dad thought...."

"Oh- I'm sorry I didn't know...."

"It's fine" he smiled weakly, "So where do you live?"

"Corner of Rose and Fanning" she answered.

"Oh I live right down from there, I can walk you home"

"It's alright, if you don't" she glanced at his arm where his sleve was slightly rolled up. He looked down in alarm and saw his V-com was exposed.

"Oh, that is just a watch" he lied.

"Really" she looked disbeleiving "it looks like a-" she was cut off falling unconscuious as Danny hit the presure point on her temple.

"Oh, crap." he said to himself "now what do I do with her?" he picked her up bridal style easily, she was very light. He brought her to the club house, taking the back way to avoid unwanted attention. Assoon as hewalked through the door Sam jumped up.

"What did you do to poor Roxanne?" she asked

"She saw my v-com and got supisious" he defended setting her on the couch

Chris walked in as Danny set her down "Whoa The Danny get a girl friend?" he teased

"No!" said Danny

"Well let me brain scan her and see if she remebers anytrhing from that blow on the head" said Chris condesendingly

Danny ruled his eyes at him. He took out a scanner and looked her over with it, he picked up apeice of metal on her wrist. Still looking at the A-scanner he asked Danny to roll up her left sleave, and no doubt there was a v-com there.

"But uh how uh- wait what?" Danny was clearly confused as were the others.

Cathy walked in "Ooooh" she squeeled "You found a Tieomlian!"

"A T-O-who-lian?" asked Sam

"A Tiolian!!!! They look just like humans except-" she walked over to Roxanne

"They have super long eye lashes and pointy ears" she pushed Roxy's hair back revealing her slightly pointed ears, and her eye lashed\s were considerably long and thick.

"Mmm-Danny?" asked Roxanne sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked kneeling beside her

"Why did you hit me?" she laughed

"Oh yeah Sorry about that" he blushed, rubbing the backof his neck in embarrement "You want metowalk you home?"

"Please!" she smiled stamding up but stumbling, he caught her and led her back to her house with his arm around her waist.

**A/N I knbow I said I'd update fur times yesterday butI wasn'table to get back on!!! Tomake up for it I'll update5 or 6 times todayILY u all!!! REVEIW**


End file.
